metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Armory
An armory is a place where arms are stored and maintained. As such, they also are a target for sabotage as setting an explosive there would cause a chain reaction causing the holding area to blow up. Usage The Soviets in Tselinoyarsk held various armories, including the outpost at Bolshaya Past, the western warehouse in Ponizovje, Krasnogorje, as well as the Groznyj Grad armory. Owing to it being a Soviet installation, the San Hieronymo Peninsula featured various armories in various locations, including at the security base and the Soviet patrol base in the East and West portions of the peninsula, respectively. Both armories ended up destroyed by Big Boss' resistance, the latter in order to create a diversion regarding a roadblock at the rail bridge. After the former's destruction, FOX soldiers were dispatched to provide security. The U.S. Naval Prison Facility in Cuba contained an armory in the middle of the base. They only were equipped with a lock and key as security features, due to there being little chance that someone would actually break into the armory due to its location anyway, despite the security concerns of at least one Marine at the base.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Eliminate the Renegade Threat Marine 1: What's going on? You did an inventory of the armory day before yesterday, right? // Marine 2: Yeah, hadn't been in there for 6 months. // Marine 1: If you're not the gunny, you ain't seeing much of that place. // Marine 2: Couldn't believe it's still just an ordinary little lock on it. // Marine 1: Right, you would think they'd be more careful with firepower like that. // Marine 2: It's right in the middle of the base, though. Nobody's getting in there. // Marine 1: Still, you never know, man. // Marine 2: No way - end of story. The concerns later proved valid when Big Boss infiltrated the base and easily accessed the armory due to the relatively low security measures, stealing some of the weapons. Shadow Moses Island contained a massive armory in the second basement of the tank hangar, which also had recently undergone renovations by the time FOXHOUND, having gone renegade, took over the base. Solid Snake visited this area to recover C4. Behind the scenes Armories frequently appear in the as a means to locate various weapons and ammunition. Armories being gameplay targets was introduced in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, where the player can place TNT or throw Grenades at either the Armory, Provision Storehouse, or Radio areas as sabotage operations. Destroying armories will result in enemy forces frequently undergoing ammo shortages. They later made a return in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops with a slightly larger role, where destroying armories is required in certain missions to complete the objective. When blowing up an armory, the player is treated to a cutscene depicting the armory undergoing various severe explosions before Roy Campbell calls in. Despite this, however, the armory itself will remain standing, albeit with obvious damage. Prior to Metal Gear Solid 3, something similar was utilized in the non-canon game Snake's Revenge, where Lt. Solid Snake has to break into an armory within an enemy ship and place an explosive in the armory to cause the ship to sink in order to destroy the various Metal Gear 1s that are being shipped. Appearances *''Metal Gear'' *''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake'' *''Metal Gear Solid/''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' *''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'' Notes and references Category:Gameplay Category:Locations Category:Weapons